Timeline of Events
This is a timeline of important events in the fictional galactic history of the Fantasy Flight Games Star Wars: Age of Rebellion role-playing game that affect the Star Wars: Crossfire campaign. All dates are organized according to a new calendar introduced following Emperor Sheev Palpatine's proclamation of the New Order with the day of the Galactic Empire's formation as its epoch. BFE stood for "Before the Formation of the Empire," and AFE for "After the Formation of the Empire." Standardized time measurement A standard year was 368 standard days long, and composed of ten standard months, three fete weeks, and three holidays. Each standard month was seven standard weeks long and each standard week was 5 standard days long, therefore each standard month was comprised of 35 standard days. Each standard consisted of 24 standard hours, each standard hour consisted of 60 standard minutes, and each standard minute consisted of 60 standard seconds. Fete Weeks, otherwise known as Festival Weeks, consisted of the New Year Fete Week, a Festival of Life, and a Festival of Stars. New Year Fete Week consisted of the first 5 standard days of the new standard year that occurred before the first standard month as determined by the Galactic Standard Calendar. The Festival of Life (not to be confused with the Life Day, the Wookiee holiday regularly celebrated by the inhabitants of Kashyyyk) consisted of 5 standard days between the sixth and seventh standard months; marked by celebrations and gift-giving. The Festival of Stars, which celebrated interstellar space travel, consisted of 5 standard days between the the ninth and tenth standard months. The days of the week The naming of the days of the week in the Galactic Standard Calendar were based largely on the Human homeworld of Coruscant. This was indicative of the Humanocentrism common throughout the galaxy. #Primeday: named to signify the day was the first standard day in the standard week #Centaxday: named after one of the moons orbiting the Human homeworld of Coruscant #Taungsday: named after an ancient species of Humanoid simians indigenous to the Human homeworld of Coruscant #Zhellday: named after a people indigenous to Coruscant and the possible ancestors of the Human inhabitants of the world #Benduday: named after a collection of non-confrontational beliefs practiced by the Bendu monks, an ancient and semi-legendary organization that studied the Force Alternative notation When accuracy is necessary, the Great ReSynchronization–a 60-year-long notation system established by the Republic Measures & Standards Bureau–can still be used. Dates using the ReSynchronization were written in the following format, where trailing segments were omitted as the date became for generalized: :Year:Month:Day:Hour:Minute:Second For example, the Declaration of a New Order would be written as: :16:5:23 Dates after ReSynchronization did not include trailing characters. However, dates occurring before the ReSynchronization were followed by "BrS", which stood for "Before ReSynchonization." For example: :49 BrS Note: the New Republic's Galactic Standard Calendar—a standard measurement of time that uses the Battle of Yavin as its epoch, or "year zero"—is a system that is not in use during the Galactic Civil War as it was not established until twenty-five years after the Battle of Yavin. In this system, '''BBY' stands for "Before the Battle of Yavin," and ABY stands for "After the Battle of Yavin."'' Timeline of Events Note: canon entries are denoted by '''bold' text.'' Galactic Republic This period, which lasted for a thousand years, is marked by the reign of the Galactic Republic and the acceptance of Jedi Knights as peacekeepers throughout the galaxy. 65 BFE * Sheev Palpatine is born on Naboo. 16 BFE * The Great ReSynchronization is established by the Republic Measures & Standards Bureau. 8 BFE * Mon Mothma is elected as Senator of Chandrila. 3 BFE * The Battle of Geonosis was fought between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic, marking the beginning of the conflict that would become known as the Clone Wars. Clone Wars This 3-year period, from 3 BFE to 0 BFE, is marked by the conflict between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic. Imperial Period This period is marked by the formation of the Galactic Empire following the Clone Wars. 0 AFE 'Declaration of a New Order' * 16:5:23 The Declaration of a New Order was a proclamation made by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, first as an address to an Extraordinary Session of the Galactic Senate and then to the general populace. In it, he proclaimed himself Emperor of the galaxy, legalized the extermination of the Jedi Order, and outlined his vision of transforming the thenceforth-abolished Galactic Republic into his new Galactic Empire. 17 AFE * The Rebel Alliance is formally established. 18 AFE * Bari Nerr, Kaik Kitietava, Lon Loth, and Sato Daumantas—having been labeled as subversive elements by the Empire and arrested—are assigned to the Galactic Empire Reeducation Battalion. Having completed formation, they travel through hyperspace toward the prison-cruiser Redemption that would serve as their permanent confinement but crash on an unknown planet with their warden, Imperial officer Bran Wents. They struggle to survive.